disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Emizel
Emizel, full name Death Emizel, is a character from Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. He is the son of Hugo, President of the Netherworld. He is not as powerful as he thinks he is and he always uses his father's title to get respect. He cares a lot about his father and doesn't understand why he would falsify his death. Story Emizel first appears in Chapter One of the game with the initial purpose of seeing the "lowly demons trying to start a rebellion" in his group called the Abaddon. This is when he first encountered Valvatorez, Fenrich, and Axel, and after gloating that he is the only son of the president and leader of the Abaddon, the president's assassination task force, he is shocked that Valvatorez and Fenrich are unimpressed and not getting on their knees begging for forgiveness like Axel. After Valvatorez and Fenrich easily defeat his troops, he yells at Valvatorez about his power and flees further into Hades only to have Valvatorez and Fenrich confront him again. It is here that Axel attempts to save himself by sucking up to Emizel, but a scheme of Fenrich's ends with Emizel "killing" Axel. Enraged, Valvatorez defeats Emizel and the Prinnies that Valvatorez fought for are released. Later Emizel appears as Fuka's secret weapon, but is defeated anyway, and flees again. Emizel appears again with Axel, promising (although unsure if his father would allow it until Axel assures him he will) the prisoners of Hades a pardon if they defeat Valvatorez, Fenrich, and Fuka. The first group of prisoner are defeated and Emizel flees with Axel, but not before hearing Valvatorez's lecture about keeping promises and his warning that he will feel the weight of a promise if he doesn't. After getting a third group of criminals, Valvatorez reveals that those prisoners are actually innocent (since he discovered this during his battle with the second group of criminals). Emizel denies this saying they are criminals, which cause the prisoners to shout out in defense on how the Corruptment just came up with excuses to imprison them when they were just acting as demons should. Fenrich then reports that his lord plans to take usurp the regime, Emizel shouts that they will never defeat his father. However, he is surprised to learn that the Prinny Instructor he was fighting was the once Tyrant Valvatorez, the same demon he looked up to as a child. Regardless, he still follows Axel to stop the Valvatorez's rebel party and goes to the Forbidden Chamber. Axel unlocks the seal of the Forbidden Chamber and lets Desco out, though she ends up killing Axel. Emizel trembles in fear as Desco prepares another attack aimed at him, but is save when Valvatorez uses himself as a shield. Relieved that he is still alive, Emizel then faints and becomes unconscious during the party's battle with Desco. When Emizel wakes up, he is handed a newspaper and learns that it says he died, becoming shocked on how his father would do that. Emizel then follows the group to the Bureau in attempt to disprove the false report of his death, however, the newspaper workers trust the paper too much and consider him someone who is tarnishing the name of President Hugo's son. Fenrich reveals that he just used Emizel so they could get into the Bureau, but Emizel continues to try prove he is still alive. When finally meeting with the chief of the Bureau, Emizel asks her to change the news to tell everyone that he is still alive. While she does confirm Emizel is alive, she refuses to change the paper and say they can't have Emizel around when he is declared to be dead. Fenrich then tells Emizel that he sent a threat letter to the President saying he'd show videos of his son's failure if he doesn't say out of his lord's way, and the President falsely reported Emizel's death knowing he was still alive to save himself. Now seeing the truth, Emizel is surprised how his father discarded him. After defeating the chief of the Bureau, Emizel admits he is a helpless and cowardly weakling. He then decided that he will no longer rely on his father and will instead rely on his own power to become a great demon that makes his father proud. Valvatorez questions if he is making that a promise and remembers his lecture on promises, Emizel agrees and says he'll keep his promise before joining. Gallery File:Emizel_Portrait.jpg|Emizel's portrait File:Emizeru_cutin.JPEG|Emizel's Cut-in